Extraordinary Drugs
by Kyuu-Sama
Summary: Dipersembahkan untuk para pecinta KuroFai demi meramaikan kembali Fandom TRC dan juga untuk partner tercinta saya, sekaligus Fict selamat datang untuk saya yang sudah menggunakan acc baru. Warn: Lemon,PwP, bocah dilarang masuk!


Fict ini saya persembahkan untuk para pecinta KuroFai, juga untuk partner saya tercinta **"Anggista"**. Hey hun, this one is for you~

**Warning: Fict ini mengandung unsur Lemon dan PwP, tidak baik untuk bocah!**

**Jadi bila anda bocah di bawah 18th, silahkan tinggalkan fict ini~ DLDR**

**!My Fict, My Rules!**

*~Extraordinary Dugs~*

Satu lagi hari melelahkan yang harus di lalui, rutinitas yang kadang membuat Kurogane bosan hingga di ambang rasa jenuh yang bisa membuatnya mati. Salahkan atasannya Yuuko yang seenaknya memberikan begitu banyak tugas hingga menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Dia butuh istirahat, Kurogane butuh istirahat. Selintas pemikiran cemerlang hinggap di otaknya,Onsen dengan nuansa alam pegunungan bukan ide yang buruk.

"Drrt" ah ada pesan masuk ke ponsel Kurogane.

Di keluarkannya ponsel terkutuk yang sudah merusak lamunannya tadi, ingin tau siapa pengirim pesan terkutuk itu.

From. : Pirang-idiot

Subject: Hai Kuromyuu~

"Kau sibuk sekali belakangan ini,bagaimana kalau kita berlibur? Pemandian air panas di gunung xxx, hari sabtu jam 07.00 am, ku tunggu di depan stasiun, jaa~"

Kening Kurogane berkerut membaca pesan tersebut,oke .. Memang tadi dirinya berencana ke Onsen, tapi membawa Fay kesana juga sama saja tidak liburan. Belum-belum Kurogane sudah pusing membayangkan tingkah kekasihnya nanti. Bukan, bukan karena semua panggilan konyol itu, tapi karena menjaga Fay itu tidak lebih mudah dari menjaga seorang balita.

To : Pirang-idiot

Re : " Oke, Sabtu jam 07.00 am di stasiun."

Kurogane hanya bisa berharap, hari sabtu besok dewa keberuntungan akan selalu bersamanya.

xXx

**Sabtu, di Stasiun KA Kasukabe**

"Jangan terlambat katanya?" Fay berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dia menunggu di bangku stasiun, tapi Kurogane tidak kunjung datang. "Padahal Kuropuu sendiri yang membuat aturan jangan terlambat." Sedikit menggerutu, Fay kembali mengecek jam tangannya, "Sudah lebih empat puluh lima menit,heh.. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?". Dengan buru-buru Fay mengambil ponsel di saku dan mencari contact Kuro-rin nya tersayang, mendekatkan ponsel ke telingan nya begitu nada sambung pertama terdengar.

" Halo? "

" Kuro-rin! Aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam di stasiun~! kenapa kau terlambat ?" Fay spontanitas mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa dia sadari.

" Maaf, semalam aku lupa memberitahu mu. Bagaimana kalau hari ini di batalkan? Kurasa aku sedang sakit."

"..."

"Fay ?"

"..."

'Tuts' sambungan telepon pun di putus sepihak oleh Fay. Fay bergegas keluar dari area stasiun dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi di depan, tujuannya? Oh tentu saja Apartement Kuro-wan-wan tercinta~

**Kurogane Apartment**

'Ting-tong, Ting-tong, Ting-tong' terdengar bunyi bel yang beruntun, menuntut untuk segera di buka kan pintu.

Dengan berat hati Kurogane bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah depan, berniat memaki siapa pun yang berani berkunjung ke Apartement nya dan memencet bel tanpa jeda.

'Cklek'

"Kuro-tan~"

'Bruk'

Yang diingat Kurogane adalah, dirinya baru saja membuka pintu, sebelum kemudian mendapatkan sesuatu menghempas tubuhnya dengan keras hingga terhuyung dan jatuh kebelakang.

" Fay ? Untuk apa kemari ?" Setelah menggoyangkan kepala beberapa kali, baru Kurogane sadar kalau sesuatu yang menghempasnya tadi adalah Fay, yang sekarang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas perut Kurogane.

" Bukankah Kuro-wan-wan sakit ? Tentu saja aku kemari karena khawatir. " Fay menjawab sambil tersenyum cerah, memperhatikan wajah Kuro-tan nya tercinta. Hah .. Hilang sudah kesempatan untuk tidur seharian. " Maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu lama." Kurogane membangunkan dirinya dan mengangkat Fay dari atas tubuhnya, mendudukan nya di lantai. Fay merangkak mendekat dan duduk di atas pangkuan lagi, seakan tidak rela jauh-jauh dari Kuro-myuu miliknya.

" Aku tidak tau Kuro-kuro bisa sakit juga~ panasnya cukup tinggi." Fay sedikit mendesah saat menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kurogane. " Jangan berlebihan, mungkin karna terlalu lelah." Bukannya terlihat tenang, kening Fay malah makin mengerut tanda tidak suka "Kuro-myuu~ harus istirahat! Atau kau tidak boleh bekerja besok Senin~!." Ada nada paksaan dalam kata-kata Fay barusan.

Hah .. Repot memang kalau Uke sudah mengambek, salah-salah bisa tidak dapat jatah. Ups~

Dan bicara soal jatah untuk seme, Fay sadar tidak sih dari tadi dia sedang duduk di atas Kurogane dan membuat milik mereka bergesekan karna tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam ? "Eh .. Ngg-" pipi Fay sedikit merona, ahh~ ternyata Fay menyadari nya, barusan dia kaget kan? "Kuro-wan-wan~" barusan juga Fay memanggil Kurogane dengan sebutan biasa,tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Fay. "Apa ?" Kurogane menjawab singkat seraya mengamati mimik wajah Fay, rambutnya masih pirang, kulitnya masih putih pucat, bibirnya masih menawan, pipinya juga masih bersemu merah ..

Tunggu dulu! Bersemu merah? Fay merona? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Fay-?

"Kau sedang-?!" Belum sempat Kurogane menyelesaikan ucapannya, Fay sudah menubruknya lagi hingga membuatnya kembali terbaring di lantai. Bibir Fay mengecup lembut bibir Kurogane, harusnya Kurogane menendang si pirang diatasnya ini karna beraninya membuat dia jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, bukannya malah membalas ciuman Fay dengan lebih semangat! "Nggh-" Fay mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, baru beberapa menit saja Kurogane sudah memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Fay, menjilati langit-langit mulut Fay, dan melilit lidah Fay dengan miliknya.

Tangan Kuroganepun tak tinggal diam, menyentuh, membelai lembut tubuh kekasihnya itu. Harus ia akui bahwa hanya Fay yang mampu membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali seperti saat ini. Saat dimana Fay memutuskan pertalian lidah mereka untuk mendapatkan sedikit udara, baru Kurogane sadari bahwa tangannya tidak hanya menyentuh melainkan sudah membuka pakaian Fay, ditatapnya kulit putih Fay yang halus dan tanpa cacat itu dengan pandangan yang well, bisa kita sebut 'lapar' "jangan memandangku seperti itu" Fay sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi tak dipungkiri rona halus masih setia bertengger dikedua pipinya. Kurogane tidak membuang waktu untuk menjawab protes Fay, langsung di angkat tubuh kekasihnya itu dan dibaringkannya di atas tempat tidur "jangan membuatku hilang kendali Fay" suara Kurogane sedikit lebih rendah dan dalam dari biasanya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di atas Fay dan kembali menyerang bibir mungil Fay, hanya sesaat karena setelahnya leher Fay lah yang jadi sasaran Kurogane.

"Nggh—Kurosamaa~" terdengar desahan lembut Fay saat ia rasakan mulut Kurogane menjelajah di sekitar leher dan pundaknya. Kurogane tidak menggubris apapun yang dikatakan pirang-idiotnya tersebut, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu membuat sebanyak mungkin tanda di tubuh Fay. Tanda bahwa si pirang itu adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Kurogane sampai pada kedua tonjolan di dada Fay, ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Fay saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat wajah Fay, bukan pertama kali mereka melakukan hal ini, tapi tetap saja Kurogane selalu suka melihat wajah merah Fay dengan mata tertutup rapat dan bibir bawah yang ia gigit, menandakan ia sedang berusaha menahan hasratnya sendiri karena kelakuan semenya itu "...Kurosama?" Fay membuka mata karena merasakan sudah tak ada lagi lidah basah atau bibir yang senantiasa mengecup tiap jengkal tubuhnya itu.

Hal yang pertama di lihatnya saat membuka mata adalah tatapan kemenangan di wajah Kurogane dengan seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya "kau kalah lagi idiot" deklar Kurogane terhadap Fay. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan kalah olehmu dalam hal ini" diusap pelan pipi Kurogane "lagipula kau sudah mengalahkanku sejak lama Kurosama" lanjutnya. "Terserah" hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Kurogane, karena sesaat setelah itu, suara desahan Fay lah yang mendominasi ruangan yang mulai terasa panas tersebut. "Ahh Kurosama.. Umhh.." Dirematnya rambut hitam Kurogane saat ia rasakan gigitan pada salah satu tonjolan mungil di dadanya.

Kurogane terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dan sampailah pada bagian yang paling ia nantikan. Tanpa ba bi bu langsung disingkirkannya apapun yang menutupi daerah privasi Fay dan terlihatlah tubuh polos yang dapat menggoda iman para seme tersebut. "Nakal sekali kau ini heh" di usapnya ujung benda Fay yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan itu dengan jempolnya "unghh.. Kurosama.. Jangan mengodaku.." Protes Fay di tengah tekanan hasratnya itu "ahahh.. Unghh.. Aah Kurosama.." Kembali terdengar desahan si pirang saat Kurogane memasukan benda Fay kedalam mulutnya, menghisap seduktif benda yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. "Ahh.. Kurosama.. A-aku.. Aku.. Aku... Aaaaahhh~!" Terdengar desahan panjang Fay saat dirinya mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat yang sejak tadi ia tahan di dalam mulut Kurogane, sang tuan Kuropun sepertinya tidak keberatan, bisa dilihat dari tingkahnya yang menelan habis cairan Fay "manis, sama sepertimu" Kurogane bangkit dan baru saja akan membuka pakaiannya saat ia rasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya "biar.. Aku saja yang membukanya" Fay pun berdiri di hadapan Kurogane, melepas satu demi satu kancing kemeja hitam Kurogane yang sudah ia pakai sejak pulang kerja semalam.

Kurogane hanya diam memperhatikan si pirang dihadapannya, sesekali terlintas di otaknya untuk segera menyerang Fay. Terkutuklah Fay karena sentuhannya saja sudah dapat membangunkan junior Kurogane, dan Fay pun mengetahuinya, ia tau bagaimana Kurogane bereaksi terhadap dirinya, ia tau itu dan dengan sengaja menggodanya dengan mengecup lembut leher sang tuan Kuro "suhu tubuhmu semakin panas Kurosama" Kurogane hanya menggeram sebagai jawaban, ditutupnya kedua mata ruby tersebut saat merasakan kecupan Fay semakin mendekati bagian intimnya. Fay berlutut dihadapan Kurogane dan membuka seluruh kain yang menutupi bagian privat sang Kuro. "Sudah cukup. Kau membuatku gila dasar pirang idiot" Kurogane menarik lengan Fay menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil tersebut ke ranjangnya, yang bersangkutan tidak protes dan hanya memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat para seme gila karenanya. Dan Kurogane termasuk dalam list tersebut.

Sekali lagi Kurogane menjelajah setiap jengkal tubuh Fay dengan lidahnya. Dan memberikan dua jarinya di depan bibir si pirang, ia pun langsung mengulum dan menjilati jari-jari tersebut seperti sedang menikmati ice cream "hmhh.. Mm.." Terdengar dengungan indah Fay saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Kurogane pada tubuhnya. Kurogane menarik jarinya saat dirasa sudah cukup basah oleh saliva Fay. Dua bibir pun kembali menyatu dalam kecupan tidak lembut yang diberikan Kurogane, tangannya menyusuri tubuh Fay hingga sampai pada sebuat tempat yang memang selalu membuatnya gila, di usap perlahan bagian tersebut sebelum akhirnya memasukan satu jarinya "hmph!" Jeritan Fay teredam ciuman mereka. Memang bukan pertama kali mereka melakukan hal ini, tapi rasa sakit selalu menghinggapi bagian bawah tubuh Fay. Kurogane menggerakkan jarinya pelan di liang Fay, tidak ingin menyakiti si pirang di bawahnya ini, saat di rasa Fay sudah tidak kesakitan, ditambahnya satu jari lagi ke dalam sana "uhmmh!" Kembali terdengar protes Fay, didorongnya pundak Kurogane untuk melepas ciuman mereka "dasar tidak-nghh.. Tidak sabaran.. Uhh.." Fay menutup matanya, membiarkan seluruh friksi aneh namun nikmat tersebut menjalari tubuhnya saat jari-jari Kurogane bergerak di dalamnya. Kurogane hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Fay, ia benar-benar gila kalau sudah menyangkut Fay.

"Fay aku mulai" Kurogane menarik kedua jarinya dan memposisikan barangnya di hadapan liang Fay, si pirang mengangguk dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk inti permainan mereka. "Akh!" Terdengar jerit Fay saat barang Kurogane yang memang berukuran melebihi standar itu menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya "aaakh!.. Ah.. Hah.. Hah" jerit Fay berubah menjadi desah lembut saat Kurogane berhasil memasukan seluruh bagiannya ke dalam Fay dan memainkan kedua tonjolan mungil Fay yang sempat terlupakan. "Kuro-samaa~ ahh~ onegai~" merasa tidak ada respon dari sang seme yang sibuk memainkan nipplenya membuat Fay secara inisiatif menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Khh— ." Kurogane sedikit terkejut, sedikit menyeringai ke arah Fay " Kau nakal sekali hari ini ?" Setelahnya yang tedengar hanyalah desahan Fay, karena Kurogane ikut berpartisipasi untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. "Nghh- Kuro-s-sama, a-aku—hh-." Mengerti jika Fay sudah sampai di batasnya, tangan Kurogane memompa milik Fay dengan gerakan lembut kemudian menjadi sedikit kasar. "Ahh-! Ahh-! Kuro-s-saamaa~~!" Fay berteriak tiba-tiba, diiringi cairannya yang keluar dari kejantanannya, membuat perutnya dan perut Kurogane basah. "Nggh- F-Fay!" Kurogane melepaskan cairannya di dalam Fay setelah beberapa kali sodokan, membuat Fay merasakan perutnya sedikit penuh.

Keduanya terengah-engah, Kurogane menggerakan tubuhnya berbaring di samping Fay setelah mencabut miliknya dari lubang Fay, membuat Fay mendesis nikmat karena gesekan yang di timbulkan. "Kuro-sama, kau s-sungguh he-hebat" masih terengah-engah, Fay meletakan kepalanya di dada Kurogane, menyadari bahwa jantung Kurogane berdebar tidak kalah cepat dengannya. "Diamlah, aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur" Fay terkekeh perlahan sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya seperti Kurogane.

Malamnya Fay bangun terlebih dahulu, membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan milik Kurogane, baru setelahnya menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam, dia tidak lupa kalau Kurogane sedang sakit. Tapi ajaibnya, Kurogane tampak sehat saat datang ke ruang makan setelah mandi. Suhu tubuhnya pun sudah normal, bahkan nafsu makannya sudah membaik kalau dilihat dari porsi makan malam yang dia habiskan. Kurogane pikir, tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Fay menginap malam ini, mungkin mereka akan melakukannya sekali atau dua kali lagi, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tubuhnya sudah kembali sehat. Semoga saja Fay masih bisa membuat sarapan besok setelah melaksanakan tugasnya di tempat tidur, karena bagaimana pun kehadiran Fay telah mnjadi obat luar biasa bagi Kurogane.

-End-

**Well, silahkan tinggalkan Review segala saran dan kritik di terima, dan untuk yang mau request, please check my profil**

**Sincerely, Kyuu-sama**


End file.
